Ira
by NarutoAnimeOtaku
Summary: El Mundo esta dividido en tres facciones... pero... Antes de que siquiera el mismo dios existiese ¿Que había?
1. chapter 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Descarga de Derechos: No soy dueño de ningun anime en el cual me estoy basando o Personages

Xxxx

Prologo

En el mundo existen tres facciones, Angeles, Angeles caidos y Demonios.

El primer demonio, Lucifer, se opuso a el llamado Dios y comenzo a volverce mas y mas oscuro cuando la oscuridad por fin lo consumio, alas de mursielago remplasaron a sus alas color blanco de angel, por otro lado su magia anteriormente pura se convirtio en magia obscura.

Cuando Dios se entero de esta atrocidad desterro a Lucifer de el cielo y paro en el Inframundo, por otro lado diversos angeles comenzaron a cuestionarce acerca de este echo y comenzaron a convertirce en Demonios.

Por otro lado un angel de nombre Azazel termino por caer despues de tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer humana, como castigo de "Dios" Azazel perdio el lugar en el cielo convitiendoce en un Angel caido, poco tiempo despues Azazel creo una organizacion Angeles Caidos...Grigori...

Devido a diversos acontecimientos una guerra estallo entre estas tres facciones... La guerra concluyo cuando, en una batalla de las tres facciones, dos crituras se adentraron en la Zona de guerra... Asesinando a tropas de cada una de las Facciones que estaban en batalla... Los 3 lideres de cada faccion se aliaron solo para asesinar a esas Bestias... Lo lograron... pero su batalla continuo en el mundo de los muertos, causando desastres en ese mundo... sin mas opcion anbos fueron sellados en Sacred Gears, Longinus, Dividing Divine y Boosted Gear... pero las peleas no acabaron... Sus posteriores usuarios pelearian de igual forma...

Las tres Facciones, llegaron a un acuerdo y la alianza fue posterior...

Estas tres facciones creian que eran las mas poderosas... no podian estar mas equivocados...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hace Mas De Cinco Mil Años

En el mundo existen cuatro clanes... Estos son: El clan de los gigantes, El clan de las Hadas, El clan de las diosas y... El clan de los Demonios...

El Rey demonio pretendia tomar bajo su control el Reino Demonio... con ese fin en su mente decidio darle la mitad de su propio poder a sus sirvientes para poder lograr tomar el control de el Reino para despues tomar y someter a todos los clanes y seres humanos... pero... darle su poder aun solo sirviente seria preligroso... haci que tomo una decicion... dividio la mitad de su poder en diez y escogio a diez de sus grerreros Elite para otorgarcelo a sus guerreros en forma de Mandamientos...

La gerra santa estallo... Demonios vs Diosas... Los Demonios y sus Mandamientos ganaban... Pronto las Diosas se aliaron con los Gigantes y Hadas algo que no cambio las cosas... eso hasta que uno de los mandamientos les taiciono matando a dos de los mandamientos... con eso a su favor las diosas lograron sellar a los demonios en el Ataud de la obscuridad eterna.. Posteriormente serian liberados por un Mandamiento que no logro ser sellado... Pero alli estaria un grupo de Siete almas que se interprondrian en su camino...

Los Siete Pecados Capitales

Xxxxxxx

"Donde... ¿Donde estoy?... recuerdo que logramos nuestro objetivo pero..." se masageo las sienes con un poco de dolor e iso una mueca de dolor, se sento en lo que parecia ser una cama bastante amplia.

El era un niño de cinco años, sus ojos eran extraños pero hermosos el iris y parte de la pupila era color negro y en el centro una explocion color azul, su cabello era rubio brillante puntiagudo mientras dos mechones enmarcaban su rostro, este era Naruto sin apellido... su apellido le recordaba su oscuro pasado por eso no lo usaba pero si tenia que usar uno obligadamente seria... Uzumaki si Uzumaki le agradaba como se escuchaba... el gran Naruto Uzumaki... o Uzumaki Naruto simplemente genial...

Pero ahora no era momento de penzar en eso salio de ese lugar sin mirar atras... si lo huera echo hubiera visto a una pequeña niña peli plata con una pelota en sus manos...

xxxxxxxx

"Wow eso fue extraño..." el pequeño dijo mientras veia a un cuerpo que parecia de un humano a esepcion de unas alas negras que se encontraban en su espalda

El que estaba tendido y muerto lo habia atacado y el solo se defendio.

No sabia que era eso pero lo investigaria...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habian pasado 10 años desde que habia salido de aquella casa de la que no tenia idea... en estos diez años Naruto se entero de diversas cosas... Una de ellas era que a el sugeto que habia asesinado anteriormente era un angel caido... en esta epoca exiistian diversas razas las cuales eran: Angeles creados por lo que ellos llamaban "Dios" algo que le daba un poco de gracia, Angeles caidos quienes anteriormente cayeron como castigo de "Dios" por cometer un pecado... esotanbien se le hacia gracioso... y Demonios... el se carcajeo ante esto era muy gracioso... Por otro lado tenia que encontrar a sus compañeros y amigos pero... el era el mayor de todos ellos por lo que el habia renacido antes... solo tenia un compañero ahora mismo pero no sabia donde demonios se encontraba...

El punto era que tenia que esperar...

Haora mismo se encontraba caminando tranquilamente a travez de Japon... estava en lo que parecia ser una ciudad... realmente preferia lo antiguo era mas facil de esconderce usando su taberna que en las ciudades...

Su oreja se Crispo cuando escucho lo que parecía ser un llanto de una Niña... corrió lo más rápido que pudo, encontrando rápidamente el lugar de donde provenía el llanto... sus sentidos no eran comunes por eso fue que pudo escuchar y llegar rápido... Entro a lo que pareció ser un templo solo para ver una multitud de personas poniendo contra una esquina a una pequeña niña de al menos 9 o 10 años de edad ella estaba llorando mientras que las personas a su alrededor seguían avanzando... también vio un cadáver muy parecido a la pequeña por lo que supuso que era su madre...

"Alto" el dijo con una voz de autoridad asiendo que pararan en seco, el comenzó a avanzar hacia la niña mientras que los demás se hacían a un lado... el era... intimidante.

"P-p-por fa-favor no me hagas daño" la pequeña dijo con sus ojos violeta vidriosos... vio como la mano de naruto se acercaba a su cabeza, cerro los ojos solo para sentir una mano en su cabeza alborotando su cabello azabache... abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con esos ojos raros pero a la vez hermosos de Naruto quien le daba una calidad sonrisa.

"Tranquila ya todo estará bien" el le dijo mientras levantaba a la pequeña y la ponía sobre sus hombros...

Un hombre que tenia un cuchillo en su mano corrió hacia Naruto tratando de clavarlo en su pecho pero Naruto sostuvo su muñeca y llevo el cuchillo a la garganta del hombre para luego cortársela...

"Personas como ustedes no deberían de existir" Naruto dijo con enojo mientras el cuchillo brillaba de color blanco, movió la cuchilla Asia atrás y dio un tajo hasta enfrente para luego una columna color blanco con rayos azules apareciera haciendo pedazos a las personas Junto a la casa...

Xxxxxxxxx

Naruto se encontraba viendo a la pequeña que habia rescatado que caminaba a su lado...

"D-D-Disculpe señor aun no se su nombre" la pequeña dijo tímidamente

"O es verdad... Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki" el le dijo a la pequeña con una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar, si bien no sabia ha cerca de muchachos por su corta edad pensaba que era lindo, "Y cual es el tuyo".

"M-Mi-Mi nombre es-es Akeno Himejima" ella dijo tímida mente.

"Es un bonito Nombre... Akeno-chan" Naruto le dijo haciendo que se sonrojase mas.

"Po-Podria hacerle una pregunta Señor Naruto" Akeno pregunto tímidamente.

"Claro pero deja caer eso de señor... Puedes decirme Naruto o Naruto-nii o como mejor te parezca" Naruto le dijo a ella

"Que usaste para derrotar a esos tipos malos... Onii-Chan" akeno le dijo a Naruto asiendo que este sonriera

"Eso fue magia de rayo Akeno-chan"

"P-po-podrias enseñarme a usarla Onii-Chan" akeno pregunto asiendo que Naruto Sonriera...

xxxxxxxxxx

Un Año y Medio había pasado desde que Naruto había salvado a Akeno... ella era como su hermana pequeña y ahora la estaba buscando...

"Ya no tenemos a nadie de nuestra familia con sangre sucia" un hombre dijo con una sonrisa extraña, Naruto le reconoció como un miembro de el clan Himejima, su cabello era azabache y sus ojos violetas... La miembro de su familia que tenia sangre sucia era Akeno... ella era hija de una Sacerdotisa y de un Ángel Caído... Por eso decían que tenia sangre sucia.

Unió todas las parte y el resultado no le agrado...

Xxxxx

Naruto se encontraba lejos de el lugar donde hizo la masacre del Clan Himejima... habían matado a su pequeña hermana era lo menos que se merecían...

Decidió dormir un poco en el suelo... no llegaría a su hotel con sangre en su ropa... Eso seria problemático

El durmió plácidamente en un árbol... Claro que si alguien lo observase creería que estaba muerto... Y eso paso...

Un circulo mágico azul apareció en el suelo, de el una joven muy hermosa de cabello largo negro divido en dos coletas, sus ojos son color purpura obscuro, su cuerpo es pequeño con grandes pechos y viste un atuendo de Chica mágica con una varita en su mano derecha... ella era SeraFall Sitri, Hija de Lord y Lady Sitri, ella era la hermana de la Heredera de la familia sitri aunque... ese titulo se tendría que haberle correspondido a ella... La razón era simple, ella era la hermana de el medio, claro solo por un minuto... Su hermana mayor Yaori, se había echo con en el titulo de Leviathan al vencer a GrayFia Lucifuge... Anteriormente Grayfia Leviathan... Y así se convirtió en la heredera de su familia... Pero ella no quería y amenazo a su familia con dejar de respirar... ellos lo dejaron pasar hasta que su cara se volvió azul y asi su pequeña hermana Sona Sitri se convirtió en la heredera...

E

lla se encontraba cerca de el lugar cuando escucho a sus hermanas y madre hablar de el futuro de su hermana pequeña... cuando ella creciera vendría a el mundo humano y se uniria a Kuoh Academy una escuela para chicas... y ella como toda buena hermana vino a revisar que no hubiera ningún peligro... Ella nunca permitiría que Su Sona-chan se lastimara y mataría a cualquiera que la lastimase...

Y ahora allí estaba parada frente a el que desprendía aquel poder enorme... pero al parecer estaba apunto de morir... había revisado su pulso y era bajo casi nulo y además la sangre que tenia le decía que estaba apunto de desangrarse... Una idea le vino a la mente ella lo reviviría con sus Piezas de Demonio y el estaría tan agradecido que le serviría para siempre... si eso pasaría...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx

Y corte... ¿Les gusto?... voten y dejen sus opiniones y donde puedo mejorar y Nos vemos


	2. Encuentro

Descarga de Derechos: No soy dueño de cualquier anime que se encuentre en este fic

xxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Por que me salvaste... bastardo amable" una chica de cabello corto rojo, con un flequillo cubriendo su ojo derecho, su ojo izquierdo era color violeta, tenia una sudadera apretada color rosa y una minifalda color rosa._

 _A la persona que estaba llamando era nada mas y nada menos que a Naruto que ahora usaba una playera blanca con el símbolo de el reino Danafort unos pantalones azules, el tenia una espada en su espalda, solo se podía ver el mango color verde, tiene una forma que se asemeja a la de un dragón... "No esperaba que lo hicieras" el le respondió._

 _"En verdad eres engreído"_

 _"Eso crees"_

 _"No me digas eso crees, solo deseas mi cuerpo, si me tocas te mato" ella dijo, pero Naruto se escabulló detrás de ella y comenzó a tocar sus pechos._

 _"No lo pienses tanto... vamos a cenar" el le dijo antes de esquivar un golpe que iba directo a su cara._

 _"Idiota" ella le dijo tratando de golpearlo._

xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto se despertó ajitadamente, no quería recordar esos momentos... pensaba que lo había superado desde hace mucho tiempo...

Volteo a un lado donde se encontraba la misma espada que tenia en el sueño a esepcion de que el rubi no se encontraba en donde estaba anteriormente.

Había pasado por bastante esta espada... fue robada y recuperada un par de veces... si esta espada fuera comun y corriente no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias... pero espada era la clave para romper y hacer el sello del clan de los demonios...

Algo a su lado se movió, quito la sabana y ahí estaba Serafall Sitri, su rey, habían pasado 7 años desde que Naruto había entrado a la nobleza de la chica, dos años después de ser convertido en un "sirviente" de Serafall, la chica había estado entrando a su cuarto en ropa interior, a el no le molestaba así que no importaba.

Comenzó a moverla para que despertara.

"Awwww cinco minutos mas" Serafall dijo haciendo que Naruto sudara.

"Tu hermana pequeña te espera para qu-" no pudo terminar cuando un borron negro paso a su lado para 3 minutos despues apareciera vestida con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh.

"Nos vemos despues Naru-kun" ella dijo mientras salia de la casa.

Naruto nego con la cabeza "Hubiera usado un circulo de teletransportacion" el dijo mientras se paraba para luego vertirce con su ropa habitual, usaba una camisa color blanca con un pantalon negro...

Tendria todo el dia para si mismo, el sabia que cuando Serafall hablaba con cualquiera de sus hermanas tardaba como minimo doce horas... era una de las razones por las que su hermana habia decidido hacer su reunion en sabado...

Naruto suspiro cansadamente... habia echo varias cosas que no repetiria, una de ellas era ser actor en el show de Serafall, la chica le habia obligado a participar, su identidad era un misterio ya que usaba una capucha... Serafall uso el nombre Levia-tan para su programa, a su hermana no le importaba despues de todo.

Su personage en su primera aparicion causo un exito total, al parecer a la audiencia le gustaba el misterio, e incluso habia oido hablar rumores de la identidad de su personage...

Dejando eso delado el era el unico de la nobleza de Serafall, en realidad usando dos caballos, dos torres y la reina... Era extraño ser una reina pero lo dejo ser...

xxxxxx

Naruto se encontraba, "espiando" a una pareja, el chico tiene el cabello castaño y ojos marrones (Es issei), la chica era hermosa, con el cabello negro largo hasta sus caderas y los ojos de color violeta, Su atuendo consistía en un vestido corto de color negro, con una pequeña chaqueta violeta clara, asimple vista parecia una chica agradable, dulce y simpatica.

Pero el podía ver a través de esto, el chico con el que estaba tenia una aura intimidante, a el no le afectaba ni un poco pero a las personas de baja energía vital, les podía intimidar bastante, supuso que en su infancia no tuvo amigos por esa aura algo triste en realidad.

La chica por otro lado solo podia compararla con algo... Angel Caido.

De las veces que se habia encontrado con ellos podia persibir que ella tenia una aura parecida a la suya.

Los Angeles Caidos eran una de la razon por la que habia mantenido oculto su poder para que no lo molestaran.

El podia ver el nerviosismo aunque lo ocultara bastante bien, ademas de que sentia que otra persona los observaba sentia poder del demonio.

xxxxx

Ahora Naruto se encontraba aburrido observando a los dos "enamorados" claro que en todo caso seria solo el chico ya que la chica estaba actuando.

Cambio de perpectiva

Issei estaba teniendo el mejor dia de su vida, primero inicio su cita con una chica hermosa de nombre Yuuma, y ahora el estaba siendo guiado a un parque por la chica con la que estaba saliendo, ella tenia una sonrisa sensual, el nunca penzo que la adorable Yuuma pudiera dar una sonrisa asi.

Cambio de perspectiva

Yuuma camino asia adelante para luego darse la vuelta con una sonrsa "Issei-Kun harias lo que fuera por mi" yuuma pregunto asiendo qu el chico asintiera furiosamente "¿Moririas por mi?" yuma pregunto

Issei parpadeo confundido "Lo siento, creo aver escuchado mal, ¿Podrias repetirlo?" issei pregunto, antes de que yuuma se acercase cerca de el y le susurrara.

"Dije... ¿Moririas Por Mi?" ella dijo antes de retroseder para que su ropa se destruyera dandole a issei una pequeña y rapida mirada de sus pezones.

Ella parecio crecer un poco y alas negras aparecieron en su espalda. Su ropa también ha cambiado drásticamente, ahora consta de correas negras de cuero alrededor y debajo de sus pechos. Tiene guantes que llegan casi hasta sus hombros con cadenas de pequeñas longitudes que cuelgan de ellos. Tiene hombreras de color negro, una de las hombreras, la derecha tiene tres grandes picos. También tiene botas de tacón de color negro que llegan hastasus rodillas

"Lo siento no quisiera matarte pero, puedes ser una amenaza tarde o temprano para nosotros" ella dijo antes de que una lanza de luz apareciese en su mano derecha "Ahora quedate quieto y Muere" acto seguido lanzo la lanza hasia Issei.

El cerro los ojos con un penzamiento "Al menos me hubiera dejado tocar sus pechos antes de matarme" el penzo esperando el dolor que nunca llego, abrio los ojos solo para ver a alguien parado frente a el sosteniendo la lanza que le habian lanzado.

"Me temo que no podras matarlo por el momento" el dijo a la Angel caido, estaba usando un poco de magia para que la lanza no tocara su piel, si lo hisiera seria problematico...

"¿Quien eres tu?" ella dijo con un seño fruncido penzaba que seria muy facil esta mision.

"Mi nombre no es de tu incunbencia" el le respondio, asiendo que frunciera el seño para despues darce cuenta de algo y quedar en estado de shock.

"Cabello rubio, ojos extraños" "Tu-tu-tu eres" ella abrio sus ojos para luego extender sus alas y salir volando.

"Vaya eso fue mas lento de lo que pence" el se dijo asi mismo para luego voltear a ver a issei que aun veia el lugar donde se habia ido el Angel Caido "¿Estas bien?" el pregunto, asiendo que issei lo mirara "Bueno en realidad no me importa" el dijo antes de voltearce camino a el bosque.

"Que demonios acaba de pasar" issei grito en estado de shock.

xxxxxxxxx

"Podrias decirme lo que paso de nuevo Koneko" una voz femenina pregunto, ella tenia el cabello rojo carmesi que llegaba a sus muslos, tiene un flequillo que tapa parte de su frente, ella tiene ojos azul celeste casi verdoso, su atuendo esta compuesto de una camisa blanca de manga larga abotonada con una cinta negra en el cuello de la camisa, también lleva una chaqueta sobre la camisa que le tapa los hombros y llega hasta tan solo algo más arriba de la cintura dejando así la camisa blanca sobre el pecho al descubierto. Por último tiene falda magenta con acentos blancos y zapatos de vestir marrones con calcetines altos, ella era Rias Gremory heredera de el clan Gremory.

"El ángel caído había lanzado una lanza de luz a issei-sempai, pero un chico de cabello rubio la atrapo en su mano antes de que pudiera tocarle" la chica llamada Koneko explico ella usaba lo mismo que Rias pero sin la capa, el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana. En el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello corto. También lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza.

"Ara ara podrías volverlo de tu nobleza buchou podría ser útil fufufu" otra voz femenina hablo ella uso lo mismo que Rias, su cabello era color negro en una cola de caballo, ella tenia los pechos mas grandes que rias, ella era Akeno Himejima.

"No el tenia energía de una persona común y corriente" Koneko dijo con una cara estoica

"Ya veo... bueno, akeno sabes que hacer ¿cierto?" Rias pregunto a su reina quien asintió.

xxxxxx

Por favor dejenme sus comentarios acerca de el capitulo, sus ideas son bien resibidas


	3. Revelaciones

Descarga de Derechos": Ningun anime que usare en este fic me pertenece.

xxxxxx

Naruto se encontaba en su hogar en este momento, habia pasado 90 minutos desde que habia salvado a ese chico, realmente penzaba que Serafall regresaria antes que el, supuso que habia tardado mas de lo previsto...

Un toque asu puerta llamo su atención, sentia poder del demonio y angel caido, algo etraño sin duda.

Camino asia ella y la abrio, solo para encontrar a su pequeña hermanita, la que penzo que habia muerto y ahora estaba parada frente a el más sorprendida que el, para luego lanzarce asia el.

xxxxxxxIraxxxxxxx

 _"Encerio eso fue reconfortante"_ _Una voz femenina hablo ella tenia el cabello corto color rojo con un flequillo que cubria su ojo_ derecho, ella usaba una blusa color negra pegada a su cuerpo, tenia una _s botas !de armadura que llegaba asus muslos debajo un pantalon, igualmente negro._

 _"Eso crees, puedo acerte sentir mejor" la voz de Naruto dijo detras de ella y sintio como tocaba sus pechos._

 _"No hagas eso en publico, Naruto" ella dijo tratando de golpearle._

" _Ey Naruto ¿Que tal?" una voz chillona dijo, anbos miraron asia abajo viendo a un pequeño sapo color naranja con partes negras._

E _lla salto hasia Naruto, quien la atrapo en sus brazos "E-E-ese sapo hablo" ella grito mientras señalaba a el pequeño sapo_ _Naruto cerro sus ojos mientras oprimia el pecho de la chica que tenia en sus brazos_

 _"No te preocupes yo te protegere"_

" _Yo, Mi nombre es Gamakichi un placer"_

 _xxxxxxxxx_

"Asi que ahora eres un demonio" Naruto dijo a la chica que se encontraba frente a el.

"Asi es, cuando los miembros de mi clan me encontraron, mi rey Rias Gremory y Su hermano Sirsech Lucifer-sama me rescataron de una muerte segura" la voz de Akeno Himejima se escucho frente a el.

"Ya veo, ¿Como supiste que me encontraba en esta ciudad?" Naruto pregunto

Ella se acerco a el peligrosamente "Yo..." ella se detuvo y cerro los ojos "Lo siento" ella dijo antes de alejarse de el y poner una mano justo enfrente de la cara de Naruto, posteriormente un circulo magico color amarillo aparecio en su palma.

"Que de-" Naruto no pudo terminar ya que se vio atraido por la luz de ese circulo para luego caer _inconciente_.

Ella se alejo de el cuerpo _inconciente_ de el rubio, ella volteo a verlo una vez mas, mientras sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

Ella desaparecio en un circulo magico amarillo.

"Valla soy muy buen actor, supongo que aparecer en ese programa ayudo un poco" Naruto dijo mientas se levantaba de el sillon.

Esto prodria ser s entretenimiento por un rato.

Una circulo magico aparecio en la sala y de ella salio Serafall con su traje de chica magica.

"Haz Vuelto" Naruto simplemente dijo mientras miraba a Selafall.

"Ouu~ So-Tan no queria que su Onee-sama se fuera"

Ignorando sus palabras el Pregunto "¿Entraras a la escuela?"

"Sip, pero Naru-chan vendra tanbien~"

"Ya veo... Espera ¿QUE?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto se encontraba detras de un pupitre aburrido... El no queria entrar a la escuela, era una perdida de tiempo para el estar justo detras de un pupitre poniendo "Atencion" a la clase, algo que era casi imposible por las miradas de las chicas y chicos, por un lado las chicas tenian un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, al parecer para los humanos era "atractivo" por otro lado los chicos de su clase lo miraban con odio, al parecer los chicos tenian cierto odio asia su persona, supuso que era por estar recibiendo tanta atencion de la poblacion femenina.

"Joven Uzumaki-san pase a el pisarron por favor" el maestro dijo

Naruto se levanto ignorando los murmullos de los chicos.

"Seguramente es un idiota"

"Si eso debe ser"

"Ojala falle y quede mal con las chicas"

Esos eran los murmullos que estaban por la clase, claro que simplemente los ignoro y resolvio lo que se encontraba en el pizarron.

"Muy bien Uzumaki-san pase asu asiento por favor" el maestro dijo y el solo asintio

xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto se habia dado cuenta de varias cosas.

1.- Nunca trates de insultar a un chico de nombre "Kiba Yuuto"

Al parecer el chico era considerado el "principe de kuoh" y si le insultabas las chicas te golpearian hasta dejarte medio muerto.

2.- No espies a las chicas

Esto ya lo sabia desde bastante tiempo en realidad, pero al parecer tres personas espiaban a las chicas cuando se canbiaban, algo bastante valiente enrealidad, si bien el nunca o bueno al gunas veces lo hizo sabia que no se espiaba a las chicas si no estabas preparado para unos golpes.

3.- Gran parte de los chicos de este instituto solo. esban aqui para buscar pareja.

Al parecer los chicos de este instituto querian encontrar pareja aqui, era mas sencillo lla que anteriormente este instituto era solo para mujeres y ahora mixto, por lo cual la poblacion femenina es mas abundante.

x

xxxxx

Era el descanso y Naruto se encontraba escuchando lo que Serafall habia echo el dia de hoy.

"Y entonces pude resolver el problema bien~" Serafall le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Ya veo" Naruto asintio

Una presencia demoniaca se les acerco.

"Uzumaki Naruto-san, Sitri Serafall-san por favor acompañame" una chica dijo, ella tiene el cabello blanco y ojos azules su vestimenta era el uniforme de la academia kuoh.

Ellos simplemente la siguieron, claro que Serafall hizo diversas preguntas a la niña.

xxxxxxxxxx

La presidenta de el consejo estudiantil Sona Sitri, es una joven de cabello negro y corto, y de ojos Violetas. Ella lleva un par de gafas de color rojo y el uniforma escolar distintivo de las chicas de la Academia Kuoh, era la hermana menor de la familia sitri.

hace apenas tres dias su hermana mayor Serafall Sitri le habia dicho que estaria en su instituto para cuidarla, algo... exasperante.

"Bien nos diras por que nos haz llamado aqui" una voz femenina dijo

Sona suspiro molesta "Rias, los he llamado aqui para informarles sobre unas cuantas cosas"

"Ara ara ¿Que seria eso?" la voz de akeno resono por la avitacion.

"Queria prese-" sona fue interrumpida por un gran grito.

"Soooooo-taaaaaaan~" la puerta se abrio dejando ver la silueta de naruto y Serafall

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sus Reviws son bien resividas como siempre


	4. Capter 4

Descarga de derechos: Capitulos anteriores

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _La lluvia era su esdo de animo en este momento, frente. a el el cuerpo de su amada se encontraba, asu lado su pequeño amigo gamakichi muerto._

 _Las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas como si de una cascada se tratase "Sara" el se acerco a su cuerpo y lo abrazo fuertemente._

 _Ella escupio sangre con su tacto manchando su atuendo pero no importo, *(Jadeo) (Jadeo) Na-Naru-ru-to po-por favor no llores, recuerda los (Jadeo) buenos momentos que (Jadeo) pasamos y tanbien (Jadeo) recuerda" sus ojos comenzaron cerrarse lentamente "Nos volveremos a ver" ella le dijo mientras perdia su vida._

 _Naruto abrio sus ojos en shock, la ira comenzo a dominarlo rapidamente, desato su poder de golpe rayos color negro y rojo, su cara comenzo a volverce lentamente negra para despues un torre de poder oscura arrasaba con todo danafort._

A _hora mismo Naruto se encontraba viendo el gran agujero que antes era Danafort..._ _El sentimiento que Naruto estaba sintiendo ahora mismo era indescriptible, sentia culpa, ira y desprecio._

 _La culpa que estaba sintiendo era por no proteger a las personas de Danafort_ junto con su amada, Ira por si mismo y despresio por si mismo igualmente.

 _Dio media vuelta y camino en soledad, mientras el viento soplaba, sus ojos oscurecidos por su cabello._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _"Soooooo-taaaan~" Serafall grito con sus brazos abiertos para darle un gran abrazo a su hermana pequeña, cuando estaba apunto de abrazarla ella se quito asiendo que callera a el suelo._

' _Esta es la persona que nunca ha perdido en un Rating Game'_ Rias penzo, habia escuchado acerca de las hermanas de Sona y habia visto a Yaori pero no a Serafal, aunque eran fisicamente igual, Yaori era mas seria y madura a diferencia de Serafall podia decir que Serafall era como su hermano mayor Sirsech que era casi igual de infantil que Serafall, por otro lado estaba el chico que estaba levantando a Serafall de el suelo, no podia sentir poder demoniaco dentro de el era mas como un humano.

Miro a su lado para ver a la pequeña Koneko que la estaba viendo, Koneko iso un gesto para que se agachara, ella lo hizo y Koneko susurro a su oido "Buchou, ese chico es quien ayudo a Issei-senpai con el angel caido" Koneko dijo asiendo que los ojos de Rias se abrieran con enojo mientras una aura carmesi la rodeaba.

"!TU¡" Rias grito mientras señalaba a Naruto, los que se encontraban en la sala menos Akeno, Naruto , Sona y Serafall estaban temblando de miedo "COMO TE ATREVES A HACER LO QUE ISISTE" ella dijo ignorando totalmente que Akeno "habia" borrado su memoria

"Yo no eh echo nada malo... por el momente" Naruto dijo sin temor alguno

"Isiste que la persona que queria que se uniera a mi nobleza no lo hisiera" ella le dijo

"Podrias preguntarle simplemente, lo vi espiando en los vestidores de las chicas cuando venia de camino para este lugar, por ello supuse que era un pervertido por lo cual si tu se lo pides creo que aceptara"

"No lo habia visto de esa manera" Rias dijo con los ojos abiertos.

"(Tos) (Tos) Bueno los llame aqui por que como sabras Serafall es mi hermana y estudiara con nosotros desde apartir de ahora junto con su nobleza Uzumaki Naruto-san, ¿No hay problema?" Sona dijo

"No tenemos ningun problema y ahora con su permiso nesesitamos ir por el miebro nuevo"

xxxxxxxxx

 **Este capitulo es corto lose pero algo es algo supongo, como siempre sus Reviews son bien recibidas**


	5. Capitulo 5

Descargo de derechos: Primeros Capitulos

xxxxxx

Ahora mismo Naruto y Serafall se encontraban de camino a su hogar, Serafall se encontraba caminando de espaldas mirando a Naruto.

"¿Que hisiste hoy?" ella le pregunto

"Nada, en realidad" el respondio

"¿Que te dijo la hermanita de Sirzech-chan?"

"Nada importante"

"¿Te gusto alguna chica?" ella le pregunto con ojos de conplicidad

"No realmente"

"Oooh~ vamos~ no soy celosa~" ella le dijo con una sonrisa

"En realidad no tienes por que, tu y yo solo somos sirviente y Rey en realidad" el le dijo

Ella hizo un puchero y desvio la mirada para que despues su cabeza chocara con un poste

"Awww~ eso me dolio" ella dijo mientras frotaba el lugar donde habia sido golpeada por el poste.

"Tonta" naruto suspiro, el se acerco a ella y comenzo a frotar el lugar donde estaba el golpe

Serafall parpadeo, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba ayudandole a quw su golpe desapareciera, luego ella se lanzo contra el en una abrazo "Awww~ Naru-chan me ama" Serafall dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Naruto suspiro derrotado, reviso si nadie estaba observando y para su suerte nadie lo habia echo, sonrio antes de que un circulo magico naranja apareciera debajo de ellos y desaparecieran como si no hubiera estado.

xxxxxxxxxiraxxxccxxx

 _Naruto se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de un castillo para ser mas exactos, se encontraba en el castillo de el reino de Liones, detras suyo seis personas con armaduras lo seguian._

 _"Capitan por que crees que el gran maestro nos este llamando" una voz femenina que provenia de una de las armaduras pregunto, lo unico que se podia ver era su cabello azul pregunto a Naruto_

 _"No se me ocurre nada, quizas sea por la fiesta" Naruto contesto mientras se encogia de hombros._

 _"Capitan~ estoy aburrido" una voz masculina dijo_

 _Naruto volteo a verlo, el tenia una armadura plateada "Despues de esto celebraremos" el dijo con un puño a el aire_

 _"Me lo imaginaba" otra voz femenina dijo, la armadura igualmente tapaba casi todo de ella menos su cabello rubio._

 _Tres Minutos despues_

 _"Bien, llegamos" Naruto dijo mientras veia la gran puerta donde se encontraba, miro asia abajo y lo que vio lo dejo preocupado, era un charco de sangre que estaba por debajo de la puerta._

 _Dio la vuelta para ver que los demas lo habian visto igualmente, lo vieron y asintieron como si con la me te les dijera el plan._

 _Tomo la empuñadura de su espada, para luego abrir la puerta de una patada, sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio a_ una persona ccon una lanza clavada en su pecho donde se encontraba su corazon.

"!MAESTRO!" todos gritaron

 _Se acercaron_ a el cuerpo muerto, eso hasta que escucharon abucheos, se asomaron por una abertura _en la pared viendo a una cantidad grande de caballeros sagrados._

 _"Nos estan rodeando" Naruto dijo con los ojos abiertos._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Fin del capitulo

quienes seran los Pecados?

Dejen sus reviews


	6. No es Cap

**Hola hoy estoy aqui para decirles acerca de una cosa y sus opiniones...** **Tengo a cinco pecados y no pienzo cambiarlos pero... quiero que me digan opciones de quien quieren que sean los pecados de: Gula y Soberbia y por que deberia ser ese pecado** **Yo los leere y eso...**


	7. Chapter 6

Descarga de Derechos: Primeros Capitulos

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto y Serafall se encontraban en una situacion bastante complicada... el chico al que Naruto habia rescatado los habia interseptado y le estaba preguntando diversas cosas.

"!Tu eres el chico de el otro dia!" el niño lo señalo con un dedo "¿Recuerdas a Yuuma-Chan?"

"Nunca antes te habia visto en mi vida y esa Yuuma-chan que dices no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre" el le dijo mientras pasaba asu lado

"Esperame~" Serafall grito cuando comenzo a alcanzarlo

xxxxxxxxx

"Los e llamado de nuevo por que-" La presidenta de el consejo estudiantil empezo a decir solo para ser interrumpido por su hermana Serafall

"Me extrañabas~, awwww~ solo tenias que decirlo y ya So-tan" Serafall chillo de alegria

"No fue por eso" Sona dijo rapidamente "Los llame aqui lla que desde apartir de ahora el club de cocina sera su base"

Naruto arqueo una seja "Aller vi a varias personas de este club, que paso con ellas"

"Eran pocas las personas que estaban en este club que en el de otros, por lo cual los dirigi a otros clubs" sona le explico a Naruto

"awwww So-Tan lo hace por mi~, So-Tan me quiere mucho Naru-chan~" Serafall dijo mientras lo sacudia

"Bien, nos veremos despues" Sona dijo mientras se iba de el salon.

xxxxxxxxiraxxxxxxx

Naruto podia decir que esto lo empezaba a molestar, los murmullos de los chicos realmente eran molestos.

"Mira, ese es el nuevo*"

"Mira como se lleva la atencion de las chicas"

"Ese tipo me molesta"

"No se preocupen, eh escuchado que es un Lolicon, ¿No haz visto como de cerca esta con esa chica de primer grado?"

"Oh es cierto, si no me equivoco el nombre de la chica es Serafall, la hermana de la presidenta de el consejo estudiantil"

"Wow en serio"

"Si, aunque parece que Serafall tiene sus pechos mas grandes que Sona"

"La menor es el ejemplo para una Loli, grandes pechos y cuerpo pequeño"

Esos eran los murmullos, que estaba escuchando realmente era un completo caos, aunque en realidad era mayor que todos en el mundo ahora mismo, por lo cual era realidad que era un Lolicon o incluso pedofilo pero... ¿Quien demonios tenia que enterarce de ello?

Nadie

Se detuvo cuando vio a el chico de el otro dia con la cabeza gacha, podia sentir poder demoniaco dentro suyo por lo cual la chica Gremory lo habia convertido en demonio...

Sin duda alguna comenzo a sentirce extraño el ser un demonio, a el realmente no le importo por que desde su nacimiento fue un demonio era considerado el principe de el clan de los demonios.

No era como si ser un demonio convertido lo dejaria sorprendido, ademas de que sabia acerca de las Facciones y eso.

Naruto suspiro

Esto seria duro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxiraxxxxxxxxx _'Donde, ¿Donde estoy?'_ _Naruto pregunto, solo recordaba ser rodeado por los caballeros sagrados, y luego..._ _Dolor_ _Tomo su cabeza por el dolor que sentia estaba completamente blanco desoues de eso._ _"Oye, ya despertaste" una voz que Naruto conocio hablo._ _"!Gamakichi!" Naruto grito buscando a la voz_ _"¿Quien es ese? yo soy Kurama" Naruto bajo su cabeza a su regazo donde estaba un pequeño zorro con 7 colas_ _"Kurama" Naruto repitio mientras lo veia_ _"Si ese soy yo el gran Kurama el Kyubi" el zorro dijo mientras tenia una gran sonrisa._ _"Pero tienes siete colas en realidad" Naruto dijo aciendo que el zorro se deprimiera_ _"Pronte las tendre" el dijo_

 _"Ya veo" Naruto dijo para despues su estomago rugiera en hambre_

 _"Veo que tienes hambre, bueno vamos a la ciudad yo invito" Kurama le dijo a Naruto_

 _Ambos salieron de lo que parecia ser una casa echa de barro._

 _'Creo que me rendire por el momento, ahora que are'_

 _"Mamáaaaa" Kurama grito mientras el piso de bajo de anbos comenzara a temblarpara luego de el un gran zorro con nueve colas saliera el tenia su palage blanco y en las colas negro_

 _"Veo que hisiste un nuevo amigo, Kurama" la mama de kurama dijo mirando a Naruto_

 _"Si, oye no me haz dicho tu nombre" kurama le dijo a Naruto_

 _"Oh, mi nombre es Naruto" el le dijo_

 _"Lla veo" Kurama asintio_

 _"Creo que comprare una taberna, tengo una coleccion grande de cervesas de todo tipo pero donde lo pontre" Naruto hablo en voz alta_

 _"Oh oh si pones una taberna puedo comer las sobras" kurama dijo_

 _"Claro" respondio naruto_

 _"Puedes ponerla en mi lomo no importa mientras cuides a mi hijo no hay problema" la madre de kurama hablo_

 _"Gracias, podria vender mi tesoro sagrado para el enganche, vamos a la ciudad" Naruto dijo mientras la madre de Kurama avanzaba_

 _"Es extraño, Uzualmente a las personas que les hablo me miran y se echan a correr" kurama le dijo a Naruto_

 _"Tenia a un amigo Animal que tanbien hablaba" Naruto hablo asiendo que la madre de kurama entrara en la conversacion_

 _"Que animal era"_ Pregunto

"Un sapo"

"Ya veo"

"Podria preguntar algo" el le pregunto

"Que seria?"

"Como... Como es que ustedes pueeden hablar" Naruto pregunto, le habia preguntado a gamakichi pero el dijo 'Nose'

"Los animales usan la energia natural automaticamente... aunque _algunos pueden usarlo a voluntad para poder volverce mas grandes y fuertes tanbien estos animales pueden hablar... otros atraen tanta energia natural que pueden hacerlo sin intentarlo... a esto se le llama Senjutsu"_

 _"Puedo... Aprenderlo?" Naruto pregunto_

 _"Si, pero es complicado, tienes riesgo hasta de perder la vida aceptas?"_

 _"Si... Aprendere... Senjutsu_


	8. Hola

Ha pasado rato desde que no escribo... No tengo ninguna excusa para eso... No tenia ideas para continuar "Ira"... Y sigo sin tenerlas... No les traeria un capitulo que fuera una basura.

Pero bueno regrese y probablemente un nuevo capítulo salga dentro de... 5 días... Sin más nos vemos luego


End file.
